


Alex

by Reading_nerd



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BAMF OC's, BAMF Xander, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Hurt!Xander, Not Beta Read, Potential Slayer, Season 3 - AU, Werewolves, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_nerd/pseuds/Reading_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is not there anymore" Giles stated, Willow jumps out of her seat and cries "Oh God. What have I done? Where is he? I need to apologize or beg for forgiveness . . . or . . . .or" She burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Where the others have found out that Xander never told Buffy about the soul spell and is beaten almost to death by Buffy, he then leaves Sunnydale for his own safety, moving to L.A. for a new start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Did You Do?

* * *

Xander walked into the library smiling, as everything was looking good Buffy was back and his and Cordy's relationship was still going steady. He froze at the scene that greeted him, Buffy was standing in the middle of the library flanked by Willow and Oz. Buffy's expression was one of pure hate and loathing and Willow's and Oz's were identical masks of emotionlessness, Xander felt his smile fall off his lips.

"What's wrong Buff" he stuttered, hoping that she had not found out his secret. "You son of a Bitch, you lied to me, I killed my soul mate because of you, why didn't you tell me that Will was trying to do?" she screeched, Xander opened his mouth to reply but Buffy interrupted "Never mind I don't care what have to say, nothing you could ever say would be worth listening to" and before Xander could say anything she lunged at him and threw him into a wall, then set upon him with her fists and feet.

All this time Will and Oz watched with the same emotionless faces as before. Giles and Cordelia walked into the room as Buffy continued to beat him up, upon seeing this Giles when to stop Buffy but was stopped by Cordelia, who's face had fallen into an emotionless mask, caught him, and murmured "let her, Buffy needs to get this out of her system." Xander who was almost unconscious heard this and gave up, everyone he cared about hated him, and with that thought he let go and fell into unconscious.

"No" Giles stated as he pulled himself from her grasp "Buffy stop, why would you do this to Xander. He is you friend, now move I must check if he is ok" he called to Buffy who at the sound of his voice stopped and jumped back to Willow and Oz who moved to flank her again, out of the corner of his eye Giles saw Cordelia slide over to Buffy and also flank her. Giles was slightly surprised by that action, but decided to ignore it and deal with the problem at hand.

 

* * *

 

Xander lay in a hospital bed, comatose, as he had been for the last couple of days. Buffy was still to mad to even bother to go and see him. Willow, Oz and Cordelia had all done the same, Giles was the only one who had sat beside the boys' bed.

 

* * *

 

Xander eyes snapped open with a small cry of fear, Giles who had been sleeping by his bed jerked awake, "Xander? Oh…uhmm… how do you feel" Giles muttered still half asleep. "Oh…..good… I guess, forgetting the fact I had crap beaten out of me" Xander replied awkwardly, Giles nodded, before waiting for Xander to continue, when he didn't Giles voiced an idea "I think it would be safer for you if you left Sunnydale, because Buffy and the others still seem to be in a violent mood." At this Xander's head drooped and he nodded in agreement, Giles looked up at Xander when he noticed the lack of noise he was making and saw the boys' lip trembling as Xander fought against the sobs trying to break free, but he could not hold back the tears which were slipping down his cheek. Giles began to take back what he had said when Xander interrupted him "I think your right, it would be safer for me if I did leave. Can I get my stuff and write a letter first?" Xander's voice was shaking with unshed tears but he still managed to sound strong. "Of course, when do you think you can start getting ready?" Giles was shocked, he thought he would have to argue with Xander. But here Xander was getting ready to call the nurse, "as soon as they say I can leave".

 

* * *

 

It turned out that Xander could leave that day, so in less than twenty minutes Xander and Giles were walking out the door of the hospital and into Giles car, once Xander was packed and the letters sealed into their envelopes, (Xander had written one for almost everyone) Giles drove him to the bus stop, where they waited for his bus. "So where are you going?" Giles asked quietly, Xander smiled slightly and replied "I think, I'll go to LA, cause I've always wanted to go there, plus I've got an uncle there who will give me a place to stay." After ten minutes the bus arrived and Xander stood up to go, "Xander, before you go have this letter, because I fear that we may not get to see one another for quite some time, It has my phone number, so if you ever feel the need to call you can." A sad smile spread across Xander lips before he hugged Giles and turned to go "see ya, G-man" he called, then as he walked away Giles called out "Good bye, Xander"

 

* * *

 

Willow, Buffy, Oz and Cordelia sat in the library talking about the latest fashion, music and sport when Giles stomped in, a look of sadness mixed with a scowl on his face, when he saw them the sadness faded and the scowl deepened. The others saw Willow stiffen and turned to look, at Giles, who was now full on glaring at them. "What's up Giles, you seen kind of angry? Is there a new big bad we have to fight?" Buffy chirped, which only made Giles glare harden.

"Xander woke up from his coma, this morning" was all that Giles said and watched as Buffy Jumped up with an evil grin "good I need to finish what I started" she pronounced, causing an uneasy look to pass among the other three. "Oh, he's not there anymore" Giles stated, Willow jumped up and cried "Oh God, what have I done, where is he? I need to apologize or beg for forgiveness or….or…"Willow bust out in tears of horror, guilt and sadness, that were so violent that her whole body shook with them, Oz had a similar expression of horror and guilt crossed his face before he jumped up and cradled his girlfriend in his arms, rocking backwards and forwards making soothing noises.

Whereas Cordelia just sat there to shocked to move, tears streaming down her face and sobs raking her body. Buffy and Giles stood among the confusion, Buffy had anger and confusion on her face whereas Giles just had shock. "He's gone, Willow, and he's probably not coming back" he murmured.

At this Willow head shot up "Where is he? Please tell me, I need to see him, I need to." She cried and the intensity of her tears increased. Giles sighed and pulled the envelops out of his pocket and handed one to Willow, Cordelia, Oz and Buffy. Well the others seemed kind of thick and when opened had many pages Buffy's only had one page and it was not even filled, Buffy looked as the others read theirs with a crazed hope of finding out where he had gone. Sighing Buffy looked down at hers and read

 

>   
>  Dear Buffy  
>  I would say that I am sorry to leave, but since you beat me up I guess that I'm not, sure I'll miss everyone but I think that it would be safer for me to stay away from you guy. Oh and Buffy if I had told you about the soul spell we would all be in hell or dead, and you know I'm right. Which is why you were so violent, and I'm sorry for the pain I put you through, even if you're not sorry for what you did to me. It was nice to know you, and I hope that someday you might regret what you have done and maybe we can be friends again, but knowing you that's probably not going to happen for a long, long time.  
>  Xander

  
A small sob escaped her, and the room froze, everyone looked at her in shock and waited. "I'm going patrolling, Giles" she growled, trying to hold back the sudden guilt. With that she sped out the door and into the night, a small 'oh' rang around the room and everyone then turned to Willow instead, who was looking at the ground with sudden interest "Willow" Giles questioned "what did you do?"


	2. It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Buffy's out burst and Xander leaving. The Scooby gang find it hard to cope.

" _Willow" Giles questioned "what did you do?"_

Willow looked up with a very guilty expression on her face, meeting Giles hard stare before her gaze fell to the floor again, "I kind of….ummmm…may have done a little…spell" she squeaked, trying to ignore everyone's stares which she felt burning into her.

When she was sure that it was safe she looked up at Giles who was still looking at her. "What spell did you do Willow?" Giles voice was hard and Willow felt herself flinch, but jumped into explaining it in hope of sorting the problem, "well, it was kind of to help Buffy express herself, cause we all saw how hard it was for her. Right? And I may have added a little part onto the spell. To help us listen to her, and I may have added the wrong words, or ingredients and well, you know what happened."

She trailed off as Giles expression got even harder. If that was possible. Sighing Giles walked over to a chair and all but fell onto it, picking up the closest book, and then starting to read it. Willow took this as a hint and walked out of library, the other followed. Willow walked around the school, lost in thought, when she stopped she found she was sitting on the seats that she and Xander had often sat on.

Just that memory was enough to set her off again, she could feel her body shaking with sobs, and the tears that were streaming down her face. She sat there for so long, the sky gradually lightened and Willow had lost track of the time. The only thing she noticed was a pair of arms rapping themselves around her, and pulling her into a hug, she breathed in Oz's familiar smell and buried her face in his shirt, trying to stop the sobs that were escaping her.

 

* * *

 

Buffy stalked through a graveyard, trying to get a handle on her emotions which were running out of control. There were waves of anger, a hint of satisfaction but most of all there were oceans of guilt, so much guilt that it took all of Buffy's effort not to drown in it.

Buffy had the feeling that the others weren't fairing much better than her, and with that she focused on shutting her emotions off and concentrating at the task at hand, staking vampires. After that thought she opened her eyes and quickly scanned the area for vamps, upon seeing one she set off at a quick jog, hopping that violence to evil things will make her feel better.

It didn't go too well though, after about five minutes the vamp had Buffy pinned to the ground, her stake lying on the ground, just out of reach. He leaned and breathed in her sent, smiling he whispered "such a lovely smell, I can't wait to taste it, I wonder if is tastes as good as it smells" he then gently moved her hair from one side of her neck, and then he ran his tongue up her neck.

She froze, what the hell was he doing? Almost as if he read her mind he answered "Oh don't worry I'm just going to kill you quickly" she saw him vamp out and lean down to bite her, seizing his loosened grasp she kneed him in the balls, with a small groan he fell to the side and curled in a ball, running Buffy grabbed her stake and wasted no time in staking the vamp. Smiling she looked upon the pile of ash, before she crumpled where she stood.

 

* * *

 

5 weeks later L.A

Xander stood in a small club, silently watching as people danced around him, hearing a chuckle, he looked and saw three people sitting at a table watching him. Slowly he walked towards them, once he reached the table a smile spread across his face and he pulled a seat up for himself, the others laughed, two of the people at the table were girls one had jet black hair that spiraled down to her waist, soft blue eyes and a pale complexion.

The other had dark brown hair with multi-coloured streaks (blue, red, purple, dark pink and indigo) that hung just below her chin, bright green eyes and was lightly tanned. The other person was a guy he had short blonde hair, brown eyes and was also lightly tanned. They all had huge smiles on their faces, Xander smiled too when he really wanted to mockingly glare at them for being so hard to find, "hey" was all he said before the black haired girl jumped up and pulled the blonde away saying "come on Blake baby let's dance" Blake sent Xander and the other girl an apologetic glance along with "sorry man" the other girl then sent him a withering glare "and Megan, you know how Ellie is" and with that he strolled off onto the dance floor will Ellie.

Xander stared after them, thinking, before a voice interrupted his thoughts "do you think they know how gross their lovey dovey stuff is to the rest of us?" Megan asked a small look of disgust on her face, smiling Xander replied "are you sure you're not just jealous?" Megan just glared at him her face slightly pink and the silence was enough of an answer for him, his smile widened into a full blown grin. Megan glared before giving up and smiling at him, and they started to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, second chapter. Hope you guys like it.


	3. Dust in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander often went patrolling in L.A. but only one was interesting.

Xander sat in his room thinking about the his first five weeks in L.A. the first couple of weeks were horrible, he knew no one and everyone just kept staring at him, on the second week he had decided to go patrolling, he ran into a handful of vamps, luckily only one at a time. Then the next week he did the same.

 

* * *

 

 

He was walking down an alley, it was late at night. So far he had not found any vamps and was really itching to stake something. After about five minutes of wandering around, Xander heard screams followed by some growls. Without a thought Xander ran off towards the sound. When he got there he saw four vamps, they were slowly walking towards their prey, whom were huddled together.

There was three of them two were girls and the other one was a guy, they all appeared to be around his age. The guy was rather tall, nicely tanned, had shortish blonde hair which was artistically spiked up and was standing protectively in front of the two girls. One girl was about a head shorter than the guy, had black hair that curled down to her waist, rather pale and she was sobbing into the other girls shoulder. The final girl was the shortest of the three, but she was probably a just little shorter than average height, lightly tanned, she had brown hair that hung just above her chin with multi-coloured streaks, and she was glaring at the vamps with hatred and grim determination. One of her hands was being used to try and calm her friend well the other strayed to her pocket as if she was searching for something.

Xander wasted no more attention on them and walked towards the vamps, who were too busy staring at their prey to notice him. Taking advantage of this he snuck up behind what looked like the lead vamp and staked her through the heart, with a scream she crumbled to ash. The other three vamps turned to look at Xander with murder in their eyes, well the three humans looked shocked, to say the least.

Xander drew a cross out of his pocket and threw it at the trio, the guy caught it. "what's this for?" he asked, sighing Xander replied "It repels them, when it touches their skin it burns them" he quickly ducked down to avoid a punch one of the vamps threw at him, before spinning around to face the vamp and driving a stake through its heart. Watching as it bursts into a cloud of ash, this slowly settled to the ground. The two remaining vampires growl at him in union, before one backs up and the other jumps at him, tackling him to the ground, he wrestled with it for a couple of minutes trying to gain the upper hand.

A scream rang around the alley, distracting the vampire letting Xander throw it onto the ground, he looked up to see the other vampire had the black haired chick in a head lock, at that he decided that he really needed to learn their names, brushing that thought aside he stood up and looked the vampire right in the eye.

The vampire smiled viciously at Xander before she purred "well, well, well what do we have here...hmm. A little boy who thinks he can play a Slayer, awww how cute" she pause, looking over Xanders shoulder, then casting an amused glace at the other two humans in the alley, the short girl appeared to be holding the boy back, all the while glaring at the vampire.

"All we wanted to do was get ourselves a little snack, when suddenly you pop up and dust two of my coven. So now instead of just eating and leaving like we planned, we'll have to make up for the loss of Lara and Eric. So we'll just change a couple of these guys, but not you sweet heart, I couldn't stand an eternity listening to your bitching. It would make me want to dust myself" she stopped and looked over Xanders shoulder a second time, her face lit up with a sadistic joy "well I've picked who I'm going to change, what about you Mark?" she called out, still looking over Xanders shoulder.

He did not dare to look over his shoulder or turn around, in case it was a trick, but a terrified squeak, a loud protest and the sound of a fist intercepting with something made up Xanders mind and he spun around to see the other girl being help by her throat by the other vamp. Her eyes were screaming at Xander to save her friends, she struggled against the vampire that had her only to have him tighten his hold, causing her to stop and start struggling to breath, her fingers scratching uselessly against his hand.

Xander looked around and saw the guy was leaning against the wall the side of his jaw already had a slight bruise already showing. He was throwing a lethal glare at the female vamp, holding the black haired chick.

"I think I'll take this one" Mark called back to the female vampire, matching her smile. Xander lunged into action, he pulled out a second stake and threw it to the guy shouting "stab them through the heart" before pulling out another cross and pressing it against the male vampires face, felling a cruel satisfaction seeing his face smoke and him dropping the girl. The girl lay on the ground gasping for breath.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guy attempting to fight the female vampire, all he had managed to do was free his friend and was keeping the vampire at arms length with the cross. Xander tackled the male vamp and was wrestling with him on the ground, their scuffle fasted for five minutes before Xander's stake was knocked out of his hand and clattered on the ground uselessly somewhere.

After throwing a couple of punches at the vampire Xander was starting to lose, the vamp leaned down to bite Xanders neck then pulled back with a pained expression and turned to ash.

Coughing he looked up to see the shorter girl standing above him, his stake gripped tightly in her hand, smiling at him. "Well that was fun" she paused and looked over her shoulder before tossing Xander his stake "you might need that to dust the vamp over there."

Xander just stared at her in confusion "oh and quickly please, I don't really want my friends to become vamp chow" she added, causing Xander to snap out of it confusion and jump up. After a quick scuffle the remaining vamp was now ash blowing in the wind. The three people Xander saved had not run off as he had expected them to, in fact they actually started talking to him.

"Hang on, you're the new guy aren't you?" the short chick asked, Xander looked slightly confused, before realisation washed over him. "I'm Megan" she stated "but most people call me Meg" offering her hand Xander shook it. The blonde guy stepped forward "hey, thanks for saving our lives back there, I'm Blake, and this is lovely, sexy..." he broke off as the black haired elbowed him in the stomach "sorry about my boyfriend, but for what he was going to say, without all the dirty parts of course, I'm Ellie" Xander immediately replied "I'm Alexander." And that was the start of their beautiful friendship.

 

 

* * *

 

At that thought Xander smiled, before his phone rang. He jumped up to answer it, half expecting his father to yell at him, but he then remembered he was with his uncle. The only person in his whole family who wasn't a drunk. Picking up the phone he answered "hello?" A squeal assaulted his ears, "Oh. My. God. You will never believe what I just saw, it was like….." her voice trailed off a Xander tuned out having already heard something like this way too many times before, but he still enjoyed it when someone treated him like a normal person.

Which practically no one at the school was doing. He then noticed the voice on the other end of the line was silent "uh, Ellie you do know you're not talking to Meg right?" he teased, Ellie laughed at that comment before replying "yes I do know I'm talking to you Alexander, I'm not that stupid." Xander winced slightly at his name "Ellie, how many times have I told you guys not to call me that."

"Oh, sorry I forgot. But seriously we don't really have a nickname for you so what are we suppose to call you" Ellie apologized, sighing Xander agrees, "oh I almost forgot, the rest of us are hanging at the club tonight, you coming or are you going to sit around and mope" she teased, Xander laughed before answering "I'm not that bad. I'll just go for a quick patrol and then meet you guys there, ok" there was a long pregnant pause on the other end of the line before Ellie begged "Can we come to, I know we're not that good but we won't get better unless we practice" Xander sighed "maybe next time" he promised before hanging up. He picked up a small bag, that contained several stakes, a handful of crosses and a bottle of water. Briefly he looked around the room before walking out the door and into the night.

 

* * *

 

_Previously_

_She looked upon the pile of ash, before she crumpled where she stood._

 

Buffy lay on the ground for hours trying to hold back the emotions that were bubbling to the surface, her sobs muffled by the floor. Once the sun was shining on her she had gained control of her emotions, in other words she had grabbed them and smashed/shoved them into a tiny little jar and then thrown it somewhere deep into her consciousness, she walked slowly to the library.

Quietly she pushed the door opened and walked in, taking in the room, Willow was sitting on one of the chairs with her head hanging down with an unreadable expression with Giles leaning against the table his expression was one that sent shivers down Buffy's spine.

"Ah, Buffy we've been waiting for you" Giles called "I am sure that you are aware that you behavior towards Xander was unacceptable and will not go without punishment" Buffy's breath got caught in her throat, and a small cry came from Willow. Giles turned to Willow and in the same angry/disappointed tone continued "Willow, as you and I have discussed earlier I will bind your magic as punishment for doing the spell. However you may get your magic back early if you make up for what you have done wrong, without the help of magic."

Buffy trudged over and sat down on one of the chairs, sighing. She rested her feet against the table and pulled out a magazine, she had gotten to a really interesting part when the magazine was ripped from her grasp, "hey" she whined "that was a really good part" looking up her eyes met Giles cold glare, a small shiver ran down her spine.

"Buffy, you have more important things to do than to read a magazine and as for your punishment..." Buffy cut him off with "why'm I getting punished, I'm the Slayer, the one, the only." Giles growled "just because you are the slayer, does not mean you can get away with that sort of stuff. Your punishment is that you will lose all social privileges that you had and you shall focus solely on slaying and school. If you prove to me that you will behave and we will never have another episode like that then I will allow you to have what you call a 'social life'. Otherwise I fear I will have to report you to the Watchers council."

Buffy scowled at this but agreed to fulfill her punishment. Around five minutes later Oz came running into the library screaming "Giles come quickly it Cordy"


	4. Dreams Ring True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander is gone and the others are struggling to cope.

_Oz came running into the library screaming "Giles come quickly its Cordy"_

Oz ran back out of the library, the others followed. When they stopped they found Cordelia lying in a small pool of blood, a bite mark in her neck.

Oz sprinted past where they had frozen, and fell to his knees by her side, pressing his hand to the side of her neck trying to stop the blood. Buffy stood there her eyes frozen wide with horror, she had seen so many horrible things in her job as the slayer, but this happening to her friend just made it worse. Yes she did consider Cordy her friend.

Oz looked up at them watching him and yelled "What are you guys doing watching, someone call 911!" Giles was the first one to shake from his horror and ran off in the direction of the library.

Willow ran to Oz and tried to help, but every time she tried to do something Oz would look at her and make a small growling noise in the back of his throat.

Giles came back with a paramedic at his heels. They immediately got her into an ambulance. "Would anyone like to come in the back with Miss Chase?"

Willow and Buffy both stared at her with confused expressions, Oz was the first to step forward "I will" he practically whispered, the medic nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

Buffy turned to Giles, she looked up at him with a worried expression "will she be ok Giles?" Giles looked in the direction the ambulance went, when he answered "I don't know".

Willow just stared straight ahead with a blank look, her eyes had stopped sparkling, and this worried Buffy.

She had not seemed very good when they had met in the library earlier and no she was getting worse. Buffy did not know what to do, this was not the type of thing she normally dealt with it was more Xander's department.

She stopped her thoughts right there before they got even more painful. "I'm going patrolling" she told no one in particular, before stalking off.

* * *

 

Buffy was a little bruised when she got back from patrolling; she had almost gotten beaten by some vamps back in the cemetery. She just guessed that she was too used to people having her back when she was patrolling. She shrugged it off and curled up in her bed, drifting off to sleep. _Xander was walking through a street, a stake in hand. His eyes darting around everywhere, looking for anything that could harm him. Buffy was overjoyed that she could see him and ran up to him, he stopped and backed away from her, his eyes shining with panic and pain._

" _Please don't hurt me" he whispered to her, she did not know what he was talking about until she saw, a second her walk up to him._

_A sadistic smile on her face, other Buffy pushed Xander to the ground and viciously kicked him in the ribs. Buffy heard them crack. Other Buffy's smile widened and she kicked him again and again._

_Buffy ran forward to stop her evil self, but she just ran through her, Getting a clear view of Xander. His face and any other visible skin was bruised and cut, and he had blood coming out of his mouth._

_She could also tell that lots of his bones had been broken. Her dream shifted to the library and Xander was still lying on the ground with the other Buffy standing over him. The other Buffy looked over to Buffy and smiled before whispering "You did this to him"._

Buffy woke up covered in sweat, she trembled as the dream came back to her. She knew it was just a dream, but she also knew that that her dream self said was true. It was her fault, she had almost killed him, her Xander-shaped friend.

Getting Up she searched her room for something, when she found it she walked back to her bed. Looking at the picture in her hands, she curled up into a ball holding the picture close to her heart. And drifted off to sleep.

The light of the moon fell through her window and illuminated the picture of Buffy, Willow and Xander smiling happily, that was cradled in her arms.

 

* * *

 

Elle ran down the alley, franticly running from something. She stopped when she came to a dead-end, slowly she turned around. Pulling a stake out of her bag, she holds it steady as she hears the vampire come. A small smile graces her face, as she thinks about what is about to happen to the vamp. With a snarl the vampire launches itself out of the shadows and right at her.


	5. Familar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An L.A. school has come and challenged Sunnydale to a basket ball game, but some of the students don't seem to be as normal as the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and probably every other one that follows is set several months later. Almost at the end of the year, but before Graduation, Faith has come to Sunny-D but she has not turned evil as . . . well. I'll leave you to work it out.

_Previously_

_Buffy woke up covered in sweat, she trembled as the dream came back to her. She knew it was just a dream, but she also knew that that her dream self said was true. It was her fault, she had almost killed him, her Xander-shaped friend._

_Getting Up she searched her room for something, when she found it she walked back to her bed. Looking at the picture in her hands, she curled up into a ball holding the picture close to her heart. And drifted off to sleep._

_The light of the moon fell through her window and illuminated the picture of Buffy, Willow and Xander smiling happily, that was cradled in her arms._

 

* * *

 

Buffy was sitting in her usual spot; she was talking to Willow and Oz. If anyone was watching them it would look like a casual group chat, when really they were planning.

Buffy had told Willow and Oz about what she and Faith had found out from their raid of the Mayor's office. Giles was busy in the Library researching and translating the books they had taken. Faith had told them that she did not really want to get in the way of the Scoobies planning session.

But they all guessed that it was because she felt guilty for what she had been forced to do. Buffy also felt guilty for the life she and Faith had taken.

Cordelia was sitting with them but she was not a part of the groups conversation, she never was. She had turned into a shell of the person she was, she never wore make-up anymore, the only clothes you ever saw her in were black, mainly jeans and a simple tie-shirt, nothing that the old Cordelia would have been seen dead in, and her hair which had previously fallen down her back had been cut and now hung just above her chin. She never openly started or joined a conversation, but sat there staring into space. It turns out that she really did love Xander, and him leaving caused her to relies this.

At this current moment they were trying to work out when the mayor was going to take action. Over the loud speaker Snider announced that the school must prepared for a basketball game against an L.A. school that was the current champion. Everyone looked over at Cordelia hoping that she was going to perk up at the mention of the chance to cheerlead, but she remained as emotionless as ever.

The basketball game was to be the next day and everyone was forced to attend. Willow let out a little giggle at that before looking at Buffy "Are you going or you planning to patrol with Faith?" Buffy considered this for a moment before answering "I'll probably come, Snider has been looking for a chance to get me out." Everyone nodded; there was a quiet moment when everyone almost expected Xander to say something funny or something to cheer everyone up; before they all remembered that Xander was gone and probably never coming back.

The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

Buffy ran through the graveyard after Faith, he stake in hand.

She had been talking to Faith about what was happening at school and she asked Faith if she wanted to come to the basketball game; Faith had seemed interested and asked if what school they were versing.

The moment she had said it was L.A. Faith had frozen up and when Buffy had asked what was wrong Faith had bolted. Buffy was looking around; she had followed Faith to the edge of the graveyard when Faith had just disappeared.

Cursing quietly Buffy looked through the bushes, in the vain hope of finding any clues as to where Faith had gone. Finding nothing she had turned around and come face to face with a hungry looking vamp.

Buffy looked at the vamp and dropped to her knees.

The vampire smiled "Well. Turns out that slayers are not as had to kill as they seem; huh blondie" it stalked forward to where Buffy sat on her feet, one hand behind her back. "I mean at the sight of vampire they go all weak at the knees and fall over" he grabbed Buffy by the neck and lifted her to her feet.

As soon as the vampire had done that Buffy smiled and brought out her arm from behind her back, swung the stake in her hand forward and through the heart of the vamp. "No, I just dropped my stake". She then turned and continued looking for Faith.

 

* * *

 

When Buffy walked into school the next day she was tired and grumpy, she had spent most the night looking for Faith. Finding nothing but she had thought she had seen Faith a couple of times hiding in the trees.

She did not however expect to see Angel join in her search with her. She did have to admit that once Angel had started helping she had gotten very distracted by him and him by her.

She greeted Willow, Oz and Cordelia at the door of the school. They quickly walked to the cafeteria with the rest of their year. Knowing the other years were meeting in different rooms. The teachers were quick to remind them to be on their best behaviour as they were all representing their school.

A student from the other school came in to tell them how this day was going to go. The doors opened and a girl Buffy's age came in, she was around average height, had a good tan and her dark brown hair went down to her shoulders with multiple streaks in it. Her bright green eyes sparkled mysteriously as they darted around the room; Buffy noticed them take in all the doors, windows and possible exits.

The girl had a friendly smile on her face as she addressed the year, "Hi everyone, I'm supposed to tell y'all what is happening today as my teachers 'volunteered' me to help with this. So I guess I'll start with my name so that if you have any questions you can hopefully find me or any other 'volunteers' and ask.

Right, my name is Megan; the other 'volunteers' are Sammie, Claire, Harry, Alex and Mitchel. So remember that if you need help, the order in which we are doing things today are that you will spent most the morning in class – some of our student will be joining in some of your classes if they want to – and then we will all go and watch the game, at half time there shall be a cheerleading comp between our schools.

Followed by the rest of the game, after that we are hoping that we can convince your principle to give you the rest of the day off to hang out with our school and hopefully show some people around the school and town." Once she finished she walked from the room and disappeared around the corner.

Buffy could not help but be suspicious of the mysterious girl. Willow and Oz brushed off her suspicion and Cordelia was as irresponsive as ever. Shaking her head to clear it she walked to her first class; there was a person she had never seen before. They were obliviously from the L.A. school; the girl from that school was short and had fiery red hair that was tied in a messy bun; the girls coffee brown eyes met Buffy's for a second before her gaze hardened into a steely glare.

As the L.A. girl moved up to the back corner, once everyone was sitting down Buffy leaned over to Willow and whispered to her "Did you see the L.A. girl in our class?" Willow shook her head a fraction before responding "No. Where is she?" Buffy motioned with her head and Willow threw a quick glance in the girl direction "Did you know she was glaring at you?" Willow asked quietly. Buffy nodded; she had felt the girl's glare burning into her back the whole time.

Once class was over Buffy almost cried in relief, it was one of the most boring classes ever; it was not made any easier by the fact the girl from L.A. would not stop glaring at her the whole time. All Buffy wanted to do was go to the cafeteria and get some food; but she was not able to stop herself from following the red headed girl through the labyrinth of corridors that was the school.

No person who has not been to the school for a couple of weeks would be able to find their way through the school the way this girl did. Final the girl stopped out the front of the library, she quickly looked around before carefully walking in, Buffy was tempted to follow her but she could not do so unless she broke her cover. Watching through the window in the door she saw the girl meet up with three other people; one if whom she recognised as the girl from the meeting this morning. They seemed to be talking, then the only male in the group motioned to the door and they all started moving in that direction.

Buffy quickly ran down the hall and into the yard; determined to find her friends. She had almost made it when a familiar voice stopped her. They were calling out someone's name; Buffy spun around faster than she could have thought possible.

Upon seeing the face Buffy almost collapsed to the ground. They were not looking at her but she could still tell it was them. They started walking away having not seen her; she could not stop herself as she suddenly gained control over her body again.

Her voice sounded almost strangled as she called out his name. "Xander"


	6. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy has seen Xander but something about him just isn't right, and why is Faith acting weirdly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander is back, Yay. But not everything is as it seems. I know this chapter is short so the next one will be heaps longer  
> Plus I forgot this in all the other chapters so here it is   
> Disclaimer - I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I only own my OC's

"Xander"

She caught herself after calling his name; she almost ran up to him and hugged him. But Xander only paused slightly; this disheartened her – maybe he hated her – but for only a second.

She saw him walk towards the people from the library, one of them called a name that broke her heart.

"Alex" Xander answered to their call with a "yeah" before striding over to them. He pulled the girl from that morning – What was her name again? – into a hug quickly as the others joined in.

She sadly turned away and walked back to her friends. Knowing that she had to tell them what she saw. She could almost imagine their reactions; Oz would be surprised but happy, Willow would be overjoyed that he was back, Faith would just be confused and ask who he was and Cordy would hopefully show emotion for the first time in a while.

She saw them and found that Faith was sitting with them, she sighed; there was a basketball game today and with seeing Xander everything else had been pushed from her mind. Faith looked up as she heard Buffy approach; the small smile that she had on her face that quickly disappeared when she sensed Buffy's mood.

"What's wrong B?" Buffy grimaced, knowing she would have to repeat what she had seen. Everyone looked up at her expectantly; she sat down heavily on her seat. "Guys, you're never going to believe what I just saw" she whispered, not being able to raise her voice any higher.

Willow instantly looked worried but not more than Faith, who was fidgeting in her seat, Cordelia looked up with mild interest and Oz was mildly worried and interested. They all looked at her and she cracked under pressure and started to sob.

 

* * *

 

"It's. . . . It's Xander" she sobbed. Willow jumped to her side and pulled her into a hug, holding her close, "What are you talking about Buff?" she asked quietly. Cordelia was paying close attention to the conversation, even if it did not look it. Oz's eyes shifted from Buffy to Willow to Cordy, he had noticed the slight shift in her attention – from the horizon to the ground next to Buffy – he had been closer to Cordy after her attack. Only he noticed things like that.

Buffy looked up and met Willow's gaze "He's back" she breathed "he's back Willow" her gaze dropped to the floor again "Xander's back".

Cordelia's looked straight at Buffy, her face full of pain. Willow choked and hugged Buffy tighter. Oz just stared into space in shock. When he finally came back to it, he noticed that Faith was gone, he was a little surprised. He had expected her to ask who Xander was. Maybe she just left because she found the pain and tears of the group awkward.

Willow was the first one who was able to speak, "Where is he?" she asked quietly. Buffy looked at Cordy when she answered "You know that chick from this morning?" they all nodded "Megan" Cordelia stated. Everyone looked at her in shock; except Oz. Recovering from her shock Buffy continued "yeah her" mumbled "Well, I saw her and her friends before meeting you guys. And Xander was with them." They all looked around as if hoping to see Xander.

The bell rang signalling that everyone had to go and watch the game. They all trailed behind, sadly following everyone else and looking for Faith.

They sat on the side designated for Sunnydale and watched as the students from L.A. walked in in groups. Carefully watching for Xander and his friends, they spotted Faith walk in with two girls and one guy, she sat on the L.A. side and left them wondering if she knew them.

Almost all the seats were full when Buffy saw Xander, he was walking with two girls one had black hair and was really pale and the other was the red head who glared at Buffy for the whole first lesson. Everyone gasped and watched as he walked up the seats and sat right next to Faith before pulling her into a hug and whispering something into her ear.


	7. Slayer in L.A - Part One: Misfortunate Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex was having the worst day, first he was 'volunteered' by a teacher to be a leader in their school exchange 'thing' and now he was having to go back to the hell hole where he was almost beaten to death. Today was just not his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for future reference Xander will be called Alex, when ever the story is from his point of view or the point of view of someone from L.A. But he will be called Xander by the people from Sunnyhell.

Alex was having the worst day, first he was 'volunteered' by a teacher to be a leader in their school exchange 'thing' and now he was having to go back to the hell hole where he was almost beaten to death. Today was just not his day.

Meg was the first to notice his distress, she and Natalie looked at him with concern "Alex, are you okay?" she asked cautiously. 

He looked up from his glaring out the window, noticing all of his friends looking at him worriedly. He smiles; it is a small, sad but reassuring smile. "Yeah" he replies "Kind of. I guess it’s just that I didn't think I would be coming back here so soon" the others nod understandingly, they had all heard about what had happened to him.

Natalie - who was sitting next to him - curled up to him and let out a small whine, he smiled and put his arm around her pulling her close. 

"I'm fine" he promises. Ellie just gives him a look.

When the painfully long bus trip ends, Natalie has fallen asleep still curled up next to him. Her face peaceful and relaxed, Alex almost feels sorry having to wake her up, until she hits the back of his head. Then she deserved it.

Blake laughed and then hid behind his girlfriend when Alex glared at him, Meg was already standing and she shoved Natalie out of her seat and onto the ground, Natalie woke with a growl.

Glaring at Meg, who just smiled back innocently, "What? You weren't getting up and the rest of us would like to get off the bus"

Alex ignored the teasing and name calling that came after that and focused on getting off the bus. All he wanted was to get this day over and done with. Plus he wanted to see Faith, they had met when she was traveling through L.A. to get to Sunnydale.

 

****

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

 

Alex was on patrol with Meg, she had begged until he had finally agreed to let her come on patrol with him, she had been training for weeks. They were walking down an alley, when they heard the sound of fighting.

Alex quickly made eye contact with Meg and jerked his head in the direction he wanted her to go, she nods, jerks her head in the other direction before pointedly looking at him - asking him silently if that was the direction he was going in – when he nods, she silently slides into the shadows; Pulling a stake out of her hoodie.

He carefully jogs towards the fight; whoever was fighting with the vamp was good. He pulls out his stake, and his eyes widen when he sees the scene before him.

A girl was fighting off a group of vamps, there were about six. But she had obviously been wounded and was tiring quickly. He made a signal knowing Meg could see him, and jumped into the fray.

Using the vampires surprise to his advantage, he staked one before they had time to react. But the two vampires next to him moved as one. One grabbed him from behind and held his arms behind him and the other landed a solid blow to his stomach.

His stake dropping out of his hand, "Hey let him go" the girl shouted "It's me you want. Let him go". The vampire closest to the girl laughed, as he lashed out with a kick hitting her in the chest, pushing her into the wall behind her.

"Oh, Slayer." He purred "You obviously haven't been here long have you? That boy and his friends have been a thorn in our side for far too long” The Slayer looked at Alex disbelievingly, but he was not paying any attention to her.

He was trying to pull his second stake from his sleeve, which is not as easy as it sounds.

“Riiight” the Slayer replied sound very disbelieving, causing Alex to rely to her with an indignant

“Hey”.

The head vampire looked at them, tired expression. “Why must I deal with such idiots” he sighed, before calling out “Trinski, you and the boys can deal with the Slayer and the boy. I have other business to attend to.”

Another vampire – obviously Trinski – nodded as he stepped towards the Slayer, “Do I get to play with one of the Pets when we get back?” he asks hopefully.

The lead vamp just looked at him thoughtfully “Maybe”.

Before he swept out of the alley, leaving Alex, the Slayer and four vamps and Trinski there, Alex silently hoped that Meg would stay hidden from the lead vamp. 

“So” Alex said conversationally “What’s your boss called?” all the vampires turned to him and snarled, one even punched him in the gut.

“Well, sorry. I was just trying to be polite” Alex muttered, he quickly looked around trying to locate Meg, but she remained stubbornly hidden. 

One of the vamps mistook his look, and laughed “Sorry mate. No one’s going to help you”.

Alex just looked at him and continued to try and get his stake. Once he had a decent grip on it he looked up as they turned their attention to the Slayer.

He felt the vampire holding loosen his grip, and he knew Meg was looking so he made a signal with his head and silently counted to three.

One. . . . Two. . . . Three, “NOW!!” He shouted driving his elbow back, and hearing a satisfying grunt of pain when it found its mark. He lifted his arm and drove the stake into the vampires’ chest, turning back to the other vampires he saw that Meg had already joined the fray, and she had already dusted one vamp.

Alex leapt forward and kicked the back on the knees of a vamp that had been sneaking up on the Slayer. She was distracted and was punching the crap out of Trinski, paying the Slayer no mind he staked the vampire he had knocked to the ground.

 

He felt Meg’s hand on his shoulder, which told him she had finished fighting her vamp. They stood together watching the Slayer punch Trinski, “Looks like the night is not over” he told her. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod “Let’s go find that head vamp” she replied, “Should you or I talk to her?”

Alex shrugged, “Well, this might be your future” Meg glared at him before grumbling

“Is that your way of telling me to talk to her?” Alex sheepishly smiles and nods, silently laughing,

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up mister” she muttered, walking over to the Slayer.

“Umm, Slayer?” she asks quietly, in an instant the Slayer has Meg pinned against the wall by her throat, stake over her heart

“What is it to you?” she snarled.

Alex slowly goes up to the Slayer, “Well, we don’t really know your name. So if you tell us we can stop calling you Slayer” he states slowly, hands in front of him showing that he is unarmed, to calm the Slayer down.

She glares at Meg, before answering Alex “Faith”, he smiles slightly, “Well, Faith, I am Alex and could you please release Megan so we can track down that head vamp who just left and dust him.”

Slowly Faith pulls back her stake and releases Meg, who slides down the wall gasping for breath. “I hate it when they do that” she mumbles. Faith looks between the two of them, confused, but she says nothing.

“Do we need back up?” Meg asks feeling for her phone.

Alex shakes his head, “Nah, we have ourselves a Slayer” he pauses looking over at Faith, “You are coming, right?”

Faith looks up, “Of course” she replies harshly.

“Well, help me with this vamp, he will probably know where our head vamp is” he tells her just as harshly.

Meg looks between them before sighing, “Let’s just go already, please” she mumbles.

 

They drag Trinski, to an abandoned building, and tie him to a chair before he walks up “How hard did you hit him?” Meg asks, circling him. Faith just shrugs from her spot by a table as Alex patches up her worst wounds. When he finally stirs, Alex is in front of him in an instant, cross and holy water in hand. 

“Where is your boss staying?” he growled, Trinski just shook his head smiling teasingly, Alex pressed the cross to his face.

Meg turned away covered her ears, trying to block out the screams. “I’ll ask again. Where is your boss staying?” 

When Trinski doesn’t answer Alex slowly starts to uncap the holy water, pours a small amount onto his hand and splashes the vamp with it. Steam rises from Trinski’s face as he screams.

“Okay, Okay I’ll tell you” Alex looks expectantly at him “Well?” he asks, Trinski blinks rapidly at him before answering “A. . .At the R. .Rave House.”

Faith looks at him blankly, but Meg and Alex gape at each other “Shit” Meg whispers. They share a look as Alex turns back to Trinski,

“Where is it in the Rave House? We’ve been there so many times and not once have we seen any evil head vampires anywhere” Alex’s voice shook ever so slightly, everyone ignored it.

Except Trinski who smirked, then screamed as Alex pressed as cross to his face. “Where at the Rave House is your boss’s secret hideout?” he asked cross never leaving Trinski’s face,

“Backdoor, it leads to the cellar” Trinski gasps out.

Alex looks up at the others victoriously, and noticed the confused look on Faith’s face. “Meg can you watch the vamp, while I talk to Faith?” he asks quietly, meeting her eyes, noting the hard look in them.

“Sure” she replied, taking the cross and holy water out of his hand as she passed him Meg made her way over to where Trinski was tied up, “I wanted to ask him some questions, anyway” her voice had a robotic shade to it which made Alex look up at her worried.

  

Motioning for Faith to follow him, Alex makes his way to the other end of the warehouse. She follows him cautiously, eyes darting around the empty building. 

“You know you’re safe here, right?” he asks, looking up at her. She looks at him briefly, before striding past him, to an abandoned sofa. Looking down at it, she kicks it lightly with her foot. A small explosion of dust comes out of it.

“What makes you thing this place is safe?” she asks, voice shaking slightly.

“Because we come here all the time,” he replies ignoring the shake in her voice, before he continues “And I swear it’s almost like we live here.”

They both look up at the sound of screaming, coming from the Trinski. Alex grimaces, and looks at Faith cautiously.

“What” she began slowly “What is the Rave House?” her face betraying how she felt about asking.

“It’s this place” He explained “That everybody goes to. It’s like a club, but they let underage people in. Even if they don’t let them buy alcoholic drinks. Practically everyone at school has gone there at least once”

She nods in understanding, a small smile crossing her face. At him not commenting on her weakness. Or at least what she saw as weakness.

“We should go and see what, Meg is doing to him” He stated, watching as she nods mindlessly. Before he starts walking, glancing behind him once to see Faith trailing after him.

 

When he is near enough Alex hears Meg asking Trinski a question, her voice filled with cold fury.

“What do you do to them?” Alex watches as Trinski writhes in pain as Meg pours the bottle of holy water over his head. Trinski starts to scream again. But he did not reply, so Megan asked him again “What do you do to them?”

The vampire does nothing until she reaches out and grabs another bottle of holy water, and starts unscrewing the lid,

“We play with them, you know have a little fun. Especially the youngest, her screams are the prettiest.” Trinski cried, his words tripping over themselves in the rush to get out of his mouth. As to prevent another onslaught of pain, Meg nods and she gives him a cool smile.

Before, in a flash she pulls out her stake and plunges it into his heart. As the dust begins to settle she turns around to face the shocked faces of Alex and Faith. Her face an emotionless mask, but her raw fury shining through the cracks.

“Let’s go” she stated,

“Uh, what. . .” Alex begun, fighting through his shock.

“Their keeping people as pets” she informed him, anger clawing at the statement.

Horror, shock and fury rushed through Alex’s system, at those words. Trinski’s last statement making horrible sense.

“Well then.” Faith cut in, her fury showing freely on her face and in her voice “Shouldn’t we get going then. Because I for one am feeling particularly violent right now, and I’m not sure if I’m the only one.” Alex looked at Meg, and saw her lips twisted in a bloodthirsty smile to match Faith’s.

And strangely enough, Alex felt the same smile turning up the corners of his own lips.

“Let’s get going then” he told them, walking over to their weapons chest. Opening the lid and looking down at the mass of weapon sitting there. Faith let out an appreciative whistle at the sight of the weapons.

“Their beautiful,” She whispered, eyes dancing over them. She then reached down and pulled out a crossbow, and a machete. She hooked the machete onto her belt, and grabbed the ammo for the crossbow.

Alex looking up from his gathering of stakes and holy water, to appraise her choice of weapons.

“Do you know how to use that?” he asked, and he did not miss the flash of pain that cut through her features, dimming her violent smile.

“Yes” she answered back stiffly “I was taught”

They both jumped when a voice called to them from the warehouse door, “We should probably get going, if you two want to stop comparing weapons.” Looking up Alex caught sight of Meg, standing ready, a similar machete strapped to her back, and a stake in each hand. He could bet there were more stakes in her pockets.

But he nodded and followed her out of the building, Faith by his side the whole time.

 

They took all of the back streets, to the Rave House, mainly to not attract any attention. Alex felt a small twinge of guilt for not calling the others to inform them of what is happening but, as Meg reminded him, it was safer for them, and that he and she had slayer on their side.

When they got to the Rave House, Faith was the first to notice the backdoor Trinski had mentioned, they quickly got to the door and Faith broke the lock, so they could sneak in.

They were particularly lucky that they did not in counter one vamp on their way through the maze that was the cellar, it was only when they neared what they thought was the cells that they were attacked by a group of three vampires.

Most seemed to go for Alex and Meg, probably because they could tell on some level that she was more dangerous than the other two. But that worked in their favour as they were too busy fighting himself and Meg that Faith could stand back and shoot one in the heart.

When they had dusted all three vamps, and Faith was bemoaning the fact that she didn’t get to fight any they found the door that lead to the cells. Using Faith’s strength, they opened the door, and were shocked by the sight that greeted them.

Because there was a family chained up around the room, the person closest to the door turned to look at them curiously, and Alex felt a thrill of fury go through him.

It was a girl around his age, her face caked in dirt and her fiery red hair matted and knotty. But her eyes, coffee brown shone with fury and defiance.

“Who are you?” she growled out.

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally finished chapter seven part One.  
> Because as you should have noticed it will be continued in another chapter.  
> I am sorry for not updating, and I know my excuses are bad. Like I was being busy doing school work, like an English speech I should have been writing instead of this. But don't worry I did finish it. And another interesting excuse is that when I was trying to write this, my brother found a snake in our house. So I had to stop writing to help get rid of the snake. Yay gotta love Australia, right.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please comment as it means so much to me to hear what people have to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, I have also posted this story on FanFiction.Net. And can't wait to see what you guys think about it. This chapter is kind of old and might not be my best work, but I promise you it will get better.


End file.
